


morning coffee

by triooftowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sehun, ugh this is like tooth rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triooftowns/pseuds/triooftowns
Summary: early morning. sehun sleepily walked through their apartment, almost running into their kitchen island.





	morning coffee

early morning. sehun sleepily walked through their apartment, almost running into their kitchen island.

“whoa, watch out sleepyhead,” it was way too early for sehun’s brain to think of any verbal response, so he just nodded to junmyeon’s warning. “if you sit up here, i’ll make you coffee, sehunnie,” junmyeon said softly, followed by a couple pats to the counter. with the promise of something to bring him into reality, he hopped up onto the counter and dangled his legs, absently touching junmyeon’s when he was standing close enough.

sehun was dozing off again to the sound of the coffeemaker and junmyeon’s hums. the more he drifted back into sleep, the more he drifted forward, his head landing on junmyeon’s shoulder. junmyeon couldn’t hold back a smile at his cute, sleepy boyfriend. he let sehun rest as he watched the coffee pot slowly fill up, filling the whole room with it’s strong aroma.

sehun woke up to junmyeon’s hands gently holding his head up, to which small kisses were planted all over. “coffee’s ready, hunnie,” the warmth of junmyeon’s hands left his face, and a warmer mug was placed in his hands. sehun took a deep breath, letting the smell wake him up before he’d inevitably burn his tongue, earning a couple laughs from his partner.

he watched junmyeon hop onto the counter next to him, and scooted closer to close any gap between them. sehun’s head found its place back on junmyeon’s shoulder, and he swirled the coffee around his mug waiting for it to cool down.

“good morning sehun.”

“good morning junmyeon,” he took a drink and sighed, “i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading TT   
> seho is the best exo ship thank you so much


End file.
